On her skin, in her heart
by SwedenSara
Summary: Old friends reunited. Old love renewed. Sometimes the end of a marriage is the beginning of a life. Written for Libbybelle. Alice/Bella, with a touch of Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

_**Written for Libbybelle. She knows why.**_

* * *

A young, brown-haired woman walks along a deserted street while a light drizzle falls and darkens her green parka. Her eyes are red-rimmed and empty, and she keeps them on the ground. The only time she looks up is when she crosses a street, making sure she's still going the right way. Her left hand is in a cast, an address scribbled on it in blue ink. The other hand, the healthy one, is pulling a suitcase. Both things - the address and the suitcase - signifies her escape, her future, and at this moment in time, her only hope. Even though Alice was her best friend while growing up and maid of honor at her wedding, she hasn't spoken to her in years. The brown-haired woman hopes she will be there through the divorce as well.

She pauses at a crossing, lifts her eyes and looks around, recognizing the houses from her internet search. Number 37 is across the street, and her eyes are drawn to the third floor. The relief when she sees the soft light in the windows is tangible. She was afraid it was too late at night, that Alice would be out partying or already asleep, but it seems she had no reason to worry. Her heart quickens and she feels a strong pull towards the narrow stairs up to the front door. She has thought of this moment for a long time. She misses Alice so much: her laugh, her smiles, her hugs... She misses the way Alice always knew what to say to make things better. She misses the way she never has to explain anything because Alice already understands. She misses her gentle touches and the way she smells. She misses everything.

After a few deep breaths she hurries across the street and up the stairs, hoping the entrance won't be locked. She's lucky; someone has stuffed a piece of paper in the hole of the bolt, preventing the door from locking properly. It creaks when it opens, and she shuts it as quietly as she can - a remnant of her life with Edward. A sleeping drunk is better than an awake one.

There is no elevator, and she's dizzy when she finally reaches the third floor. Carrying a suitcase three stories up when you haven't slept or eaten for days takes its toll, and her hand trembles as she raises it. A quick glance at the name tag - Alice Hale - to make sure it's the right door, then she taps it with her knuckles the way she used to tap at Alice's window when they were teenagers.

The knock on the door is so hesitant and quiet that Alice barely hears it. She raises her eyes from the book she's reading and furrows her brows. She can't think of anyone who'd knock on her door like that, and certainly not at this hour. The only one who shows up this late is Jasper, and being her best friend - and one with benefits - he has his own key and lets himself in.

Alice waits a minute, wondering if she only imagined it, and then hears the soft sound of someone sliding against the door, all the way down to the floor. She puts her book aside, walks into her small hallway and peeks through the small peephole. The stairwell outside looks empty, but a movement on the floor close to the door catches her eye. A jean-clad leg stretches out, a combat boot attached to it. Alice only knows one girl who would wear combat boots. She quickly unlocks the door and throws it open.

"Bella?" she gasps.

The brown-haired woman on the floor tumbles backwards into Alice's hallway, using her good hand to ease the fall. Sad, tired eyes meet Alice's as she extends her hand to help her up.

"Is it really you?"

Bella nods in silence, still not sure whether she's welcome or not. After all, she hasn't called Alice in a long time.

Alice puts her hands over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh God, I've missed you so much!" she cries and pulls Bella into a tight embrace. The familiar smell of Alice's hair and the feeling of her arms around Bella's body loosens the numb state she's been in for the last days, and she takes a ragged breath.

"Can I come in?"

"Well, duh, of course! Here, let me take your suitcase." Alice lets go of Bella, discretely wipes a tear from the corner of her eye, and ushers her into the hallway before reaching for the suitcase.

"What the hell happened to your hand? Never mind, you can tell me later."

In true Alice fashion, she keeps talking - not because she expects an answer, it's simply her way when around Bella. For as long as they've known each other, Bella has been quiet around other people, always shy and reserved unless they were alone. Alice learned early on to think out loud, say what she thinks, observe closely how Bella reacts to it, and then draw her conclusions. It has become a natural way of communicating for them. She knows Bella well enough to see when she's unsure or uncomfortable, and knows how to ask the right questions and make the correct observations when needed. Right now, though, Alice is just happy to see her again, and the reasons for Bella's being there will have to wait until she's dry and rested.

"God, you're drenched! I'll get you a towel, just hang your jacket over there, Babybelle."

Hearing her old nickname brings Bella a sense of safety she hasn't felt for a long time. The reality of the decisions she's made comes crashing down, and as Alice starts taking off her wet clothes and drying her hair with a soft towel, Bella starts sobbing uncontrollably. The life Bella hoped for when she married Edward was over long before she packed her suitcase and left, but being here, having Alice close to her again, finally makes it seem real. Feeling Alice's warm hands on her body and listening to her voice as she talks soothingly is a stark contrast to the unstable life with her drunk and constantly displeased husband.

Alice shushes her, takes Bella's hand, and leads her to the bedroom. She is shaking, and Alice dresses her in a dry tee, a pair of soft sweatpants, and warm, knitted socks before pushing her down on the bed. Alice lays down next to her, pulls a blanket over them both, and holds Bella close until she's asleep.

When Bella's body has relaxed and her breaths have evened out, Alice lets go of her. She lays on the side and leans her head in her hand, watching Bella as she sleeps. She notices dark circles under her eyes, a faded bruise on her cheek, her collarbones much more prominent than they used to be. It's obvious that she has lost weight, and that worries Alice. She remembers a Bella with soft and healthy curves, far from the skinny woman that's now in her bed.

Alice cries quietly, angry at herself for not being there for Bella when she clearly needed her, and angry at Edward for destroying the person she loves most in this world. When Bella and Edward met, Alice was happy for her friend. She also realized that it was the end of something she had hoped for but never got a chance to start. Alice had been confident that Bella shared at least an inkling of the same feelings as she had, but the time never seemed right to take that step. Alice was afraid of ruining their friendship, and instead she lost Bella to what she considered a possessive and unstable narcissist with a drinking problem. It now seems like she can add violent bastard to that, as well.

A strand of hair falls over Bella's face, and Alice pushes it away, stroking her cheek gently before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She creeps out of the bed, tucks Bella in, and closes the door quietly on her way out.

Alice's phone lies next to the book on the small coffee table, and she picks it up and quickly types a text to Jasper.

**BB, you can't come tonight. Got visitor.**

**You cheating on me? ;)**

**No. Yes. No. Bella showed up. She needs me.**

**Bella? THE Bella? Holy MF. I want to meet her!**

**You will, later. Love you.**

**Love you too.**

Alice takes Bella's jacket and hangs it over a chair in the kitchen, pulling it up close to the radiator to dry, before she goes back to her book on the couch. She tries to read for a while, but has difficulties concentrating on the words. Her eyes are drawn towards the closed bedroom door, time and time again, and her mind is back in bed with Bella. She wants to run back in there, crawl back under the blanket, and never leave. She loves Jasper in so many ways - he's the perfect friend, lover, and play-partner - but Bella was her best friend and first love, and now that she's back in Alice's life, she doesn't want to let her go again. Alice hopes that the feelings she believes were once mutual are still there somewhere.

She puts down the book, sighs, and goes back into the kitchen to prepare the coffee machine and set the timer to 8.30 am. Bella always loved to wake up to the smell of brewing coffee, many sleep-overs throughout the years have taught Alice that. When Bella grew up, it was always her job to put the coffee on in the morning for her often hung-over mother Renee. Alice used to keep Bella company when Renee was away having her own little "sleep-overs", and she took it on herself to be the one to make coffee for Bella. With Bella here, it's so easy for Alice to fall back into her old habits and feelings.

Alice hesitates slightly before she re-enters the bedroom. She doesn't really trust herself to sleep next to Bella - she's afraid that she, in her sleep, will cross boundaries that aren't yet to be crossed. Seeing the state Bella's in now, Alice doesn't want to push her into something if she's not ready. It's not like they haven't been physically intimate before - they did some experimenting when younger - but they always steered clear of any talk of feelings. Using the disguise of "experimenting" was easier than actually having to talk about what they felt.

Bella has turned to her side, her back to the door. Alice decides that Bella probably could use a warm body next to her, seeing as she was so cold before. She slips into her pajamas and crawls back into bed. She lays down with her body flush to Bella's, buries her nose in her hair, and puts an arm around her. Bella murmurs softly and searches for Alice's hand, and when she finds it she brings it to her mouth and kisses it. Alice holds her breath, hoping Bella isn't dreaming of Edward, and that the kiss actually was meant for her. She falls asleep with the memory of Bella's lips on her skin and dreams of the same lips on other parts of her body.

The morning comes undesirably quick, and the sounds of the coffee machine wake Bella up. It takes a moment for her to realize where she is, but Alice's soft snoring behind her back is a welcome reminder. She turns around and faces her, watching her familiar features. Alice's hair used to be short and dyed raven-black, but now it's a bit longer, dark brown, and has red streaks in it. Bella notices the natural wave from her childhood years is back in Alice's hair again, taking away some of the boyish appearance she used to rock, and making her look more feminine. Bella decides she likes it.

The sight of Alice's hand tucked under her cheek brings back a vague memory of kissing it late at night, and Bella blushes instantly. The connection between them had always been strong, and for Bella, the line between friendship and love had been blurred more than once. She thought Alice felt the same at some point, but Bella was always too embarrassed to ask. Then Bella met Edward, and fell into the safety of a heterosexual relationship that she knew no one would question.

Little did she know then that it wouldn't be long before that relationship would be questioned, too - not by others, but by herself. On the outside, they were the perfect couple: Edward was an assertive and handsome business major, and Bella was his beautiful, loving, and ever supportive wife. She found herself thrown into a vortex of dinner parties, book circles, and shopping, and surrounded by people to whom appearances were everything, and substance was nothing. She felt trapped in world of posers, and forced into a template that she didn't like. She felt like a robot, always repeating the same tedious tasks - acting perfect, looking perfect - but it wasn't her. As Bella tried to free herself of the limited scope she'd been sucked into and find things that made her feel like herself again, Edward grew increasingly controlling and began to question her devotion to him. He mocked her interests, and belittled her intellect and emotions. His drinking got worse. With alcohol in his system, he began to overstep the boundary that men usually have embedded in their minds. The one that says "never hit a woman".

Bella made the decision to leave him on the day he broke her wrist, but it took some time to make the necessary arrangements. She needed to collect enough money to pay for her travel to wherever it was she would go, and that wasn't easy since she didn't have an income of her own. She needed to take a good look at her phone book, to find someone she could depend on when she finally left, someone who wouldn't question her decision and try to convince her to go back. She needed to find someone who was loyal to _her_, not to Edward or to the image of their perfect marriage. It was with sadness that she ruled her own mother out of the equation. Renee had always been fond of Edward and very quick to excuse any stupid behaviour on his part.

Bella realized that, in persuading her to be a housewife instead of a working woman, Edward had already started to control her. A wife with no possibility of surviving without her man is much more docile and less likely to leave than a woman with money and a career of her own. She also realized that Edward had surrounded them with couples like that - working husbands with slick hair and expensive suits, and strawberry blonde Stepford wives with names like Sasha, Tanya, or Irina - and that she would receive no support from their current circle of friends. They were more friends of the Edward/Bella illusion than friends of the persons behind it.

That only left one friend: Alice. Now, here she is, lying next to Alice on her bed, wondering why she never voiced her feelings and why she so easily let go of her friend after the marriage. Was it an attempt to convince herself that the love for Edward was enough, or was she trying to rid herself from the temptation of being around Alice? Was she afraid her feelings for Alice would interfere with her marriage, or was it Edward who worried about that? Now that she thinks of it, Edward had never really supported her friendship with Alice, and on numerous occasions he'd shaken his head disapprovingly when Bella talked about Alice and their antics in their youth. His condemning frowns used to make Bella feel insecure and anxious, and it's with shame that she realizes she stopped talking about Alice to avoid those feelings.

The smell of coffee drifts through the chink of the door, and Alice stirs and yawns.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy-head," Bella whispers.

Alice smiles, her eyes still closed, and whispers back.

"Is that Babybelle I hear whispering in my ear?"

"I'm afraid so," Bella answers, still unsure of how welcome she actually is in Alice's life. For all she knows, Alice may well have built a life with a partner - male or female - that doesn't have any room for her.

"Thank God, I was afraid I'd dreamed the whole thing, and that I'd wake up all alone with no Babybelle around." Alice opens her eyes and continues.

"I'm really glad you're here, Bella. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Bella lets out a sigh of relief.

"I've missed you, too. I'm sorry I didn't call in advance, but I just... I left really quickly. And I'm sorry I haven't been in touch."

"Yeah," Alice says, "I wondered about that. I called sometimes, but it was always Edward who answered the phone. He said he'd leave a message, and at first when you didn't call back, I just figured you were, you know, busy with life or whatever."

"You called? When?" Bella asks.

"From time to time. Maybe like... every third month or so. Not much, really, but you know... Just wanted to check that you were okay." Alice raises her hand and caresses Bella's cheek.

"Oh..." Bella's voice trails off. "He never told me."

"I kind of gathered that eventually. I tried to find your cell phone number, but nothing was registered to you, only to Edward, and I didn't want to call his cell."

"Yeah, my phone is in his name since I don't have an income. He gets the bills, but it's still me who's administering the payments. He says it's because it's good for me to 'learn the value of money', as if I would go on some insane shopping spree otherwise. Which is pretty stupid, if you know me, right? I think he's just lazy. He transfers money to my account, and I pay them from there. Now that I think of it, that's a neat way for him to keep track of who I call, too."

Alice nods in understanding before something dawns on her and she turns serious again.

"He doesn't have one of those "Find my phone"-apps installed on your phone, does he? Because if he does, he'll most likely show up here soon."

"He does, but I deactivated it and turned off the location services before I left. He'll probably find a way to work around it, but that's okay. I know we need to get in touch eventually to figure out the divorce and stuff. I've decided to keep the phone turned off until things have cooled down, and now that I'm here, there's really no one I need to contact anyway."

"Are you sure? What about your mother?"

Bella snorts and shakes her head.

"No, that would be counterproductive... She'd call Edward and tell him where I am the instant I hung up the phone. But, to be honest, I'm not sure Edward cares enough to actually try and find me. At least that's what I hope."

"I don't understand... Why wouldn't he try to find you?"

"He's disappointed I'm not more like a Barbie doll. You know me, Alice. I'll never be one."

"Well, thank fuck for that! I wouldn't want a Barbie anyway..." Alice quiets when she realizes the implications of what she just said. Bella says nothing for a while, and then whispers gently.

"I'm really glad you don't want that, because I'm just me."

"Bella, there's no such thing as 'just' you. You're amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I don't need anyone to tell me anything, because I have an Alice," Bella says softly. "Can I keep you?" she asks, only half joking.

"You've always had me, Bella," Alice admits, and takes a deep breath. Her feelings for Bella have been the elephant in the room for such a long time, an ever present unspoken question with an equally unvoiced answer. It has to be addressed sooner or later. She has to tread carefully, but something in Bella's words tells her that maybe, just maybe, she is more ready to hear it than Alice thinks. Maybe Bella even has an elephant of her own.

"I really mean it when I say that," she begins, and observes Bella closely. So far, her words might just be concerning their friendship, and she wants to see Bella's reactions before she chooses how to proceed.

"You do?" Bella whispers. "I really meant it when I asked if I can keep you." A blush spreads over Bella's cheeks and she looks down at her hands. They're fiddling nervously with the hem of the blanket, and Alice takes Bella's hands, stilling them with her own. They lay still for a while, watching their fingers as they lace into each other.

"Um, I was wondering if you, you know, are seeing someone," Bella finally says. "Romantically, I mean, like, a boyfriend, or something. Or a girlfriend."

"Oh. No. Well, sort of. I have this friend... He's more like a friend with benefits. I love him dearly and we spend a lot of time together, but we're not dating. I'm not _in_ love with him, if you know what I mean. He's just a very close friend and a regular bed companion," Alice explains.

"Oh." Bella sounds both relieved and troubled. "What's his name?"

"Jasper. I expected him to come over last night, but when you had fallen asleep I texted him and told him not to."

"I'm sorry to ruin your booty call, then," Bella apologizes.

"Nah, I'd rather have your booty here than his." Alice smiles reassuringly.

"Oh." Bella lets out a small laugh, wondering if Alice is joking, or if she really does want her booty more than Jasper's.

Alice turns serious again and continues.

"I always loved you, you know."

Whenever they've talked about loving each other, they've always chosen friendship as the reason for it, and Bella can't help but falling into that familiar pattern again.

"I know. You're my best friend, Alice."

"That's not what I meant, Babybelle. I meant more than that, more than just a friend."

Bella hesitates, gathering the courage she needs to ask the question that she desperately wants an answer to, and then blurts it out.

"Do you still?"

Alice doesn't answer right away. She's still worried her words might complicate things.

"I think that maybe I do. Does that freak you out?"

"No... It makes me happy. Do you remember those times at dad's cabin in Forks, when we, you know, were _together_?"

Alice nods, waiting for Bella to continue, realizing that this is the moment when she'll find out if she was right all the time, if the feelings she has always had for Bella are - or at least were - mutual.

"I still think about that. It meant more to me than I told you back then." Bella watches their intertwined fingers intently, trying to avoid meeting Alice's eyes. She has never voiced these feelings to anyone.

"It meant more to me, too," Alice whispers. Bella closes her eyes and smiles, relieved that it's finally out there, that she's said it out loud, and, most of all, that it meant something more to Alice, too.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the coffee is ready."

Morning turns into afternoon, and the day is spent sitting under a blanket on opposite sides of the couch, rehashing their time apart. Their feet slowly creep closer to each other, touching by accident in the beginning, and more determined after some time. Their relationship has always been effortless, but now there is a tension in the air that neither of them is quite used to. Even though they've admitted that they both feel something more than just friendship, they still haven't figured out how to act around each other. A new kind of relationship is forming, one that's not only built on trust, friendship, and respect, but also on budding romance and desire.

Bella learns more about Jasper and the bookshop he and Alice run together, and she tries to ignore the sting of jealousy as she watches Alice light up in a smile when she talks about him. Alice is horrified to hear the story behind Bella's broken wrist, and Bella admits that this is the first time that she's told anyone the truth about it. The "official" version is that she fell down the stairs, and clumsy as she is, no one thought to question it. Alice suppresses the urge to ask Bella why she didn't seek help earlier, realizing that laying responsibility for that on her isn't going to help in anyway. After all, she's here now, and that's all that matters.

Afternoon fades into evening, and on the couch their feet are still wandering in a seemingly innocent fashion, touching not only feet and ankles, but also knees and thighs. When the knock on the door tells them their ordered dinner has arrived, they are reluctant to lose the physical connection they've been exploring.

Alice and Bella move into the kitchen, and as Bella looks through the cabinets for plates and glasses, Alice sneaks up behind her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to get some cutlery."

"Oh, you want me to move?" Bella asks and begins a half-hearted attempt to move.

"No need to."

Alice puts one hand on Bella's hip, and reaches around her with the other one, pulling out a drawer. Bella pauses, her hands still raised above her head as she's holding the handles on the cabinet doors. Her heart beats faster when she feels Alice's hand slip an inch higher, to the sliver of bare skin exposed under the hem of her tee.

"Is this okay?" Alice asks.

Bella swallows and nods, afraid her voice will break if she tries to speak. She wants Alice to keep her hand there. Bella wants to continue feeling the warmth of her flesh and the soft pressure of her fingers against her skin. She lowers her hands and turns around slowly, her backside pressed against the countertop. Alice stands still, without backing up and without taking her hand away from Bella's waist. Her eyes hold an unspoken question, and Bella answers it by putting her own hand on Alice's chest. For a second, Bella's not sure if it is to push Alice away or to pull her close, but her hand makes the decision for her. She watches it in wonder as it grabs Alice's tee and pulls her closer. Alice's body molds into Bella's, soft breasts and bellies pressed against each other, advancing and giving in at the same time.

And then they kiss.

A soft, gentle nibbling of lips, tongues hesitantly slipping out, tasting and breathing into open mouths.

Fingers tangling into hair and caressing necks, hands splaying across chests and seeking soft breasts, thumbs brushing across nipples.

And then they stop.

Alice leans her head against Bella's shoulder and moans quietly, overwhelmed by the rush of lust through her body.

"I guess that means it was okay, then," she murmurs.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They look at each other, and the tension is dissolved as they fall apart in hysterical giggles, relieved that the line between friends and lovers has been crossed and that maybe, just maybe, there is hope for more.

* * *

_**To be continued... Thanks to Plummy and Jennifer for betaing. Huge thanks to TwistedIn_ for the awesome banner: http : / / i1020 . photobucket . com / albums / af324 / SwedenSara / onherskininherheart . png (You need to remove the spaces)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_As always, SM owns them and I just play with them. Written for Libbybelle._**

* * *

The rest of the evening passes by, and the night falls as they lay in bed, talking quietly about their shared history and how the love they never dared to talk about back then shone through in everything they did for each other. When looking upon past events with the knowledge they now have, it's so apparent to them that they were never 'just friends', and they laugh at how ignorant they both were of the other one's poorly disguised feelings. At some point during the night, conversation turns into occasional murmurs and, eventually, they fall asleep in each others arms.

For the rest of the week, that's how they spend their nights - limbs entangled in a close embrace, hands drifting in their sleep, noses buried in soft hair. During the days, Bella accompanies Alice to the bookstore. She's a welcome addition to their team, her knowledge in classic literature and romance novels complements Alice's interest in Young Adult fiction and thrillers, and Jasper's borderline obsessiveness about Fantasy and Science fiction. Alice is pleased to see that Jasper and Bella get along quite well, and Bella is both relieved and surprised to meet a man who's genuinely interested in what she has to say and actually values her opinions. When Bella realizes it's time for her cast to come off, Alice takes her to see her doctor. Before they leave the doctor's office, Bella asks if she can keep the cast. She wants it as a reminder of how life sometimes doesn't turn out the way you planned, but that it might be a good thing, in the end.

When Friday afternoon comes, Jasper ushers the girls out early, telling them he'll close the shop on his own as long as they open Saturday morning without him. The Chinese take-out on the corner provides them with swan-shaped tin foil packages of food, and a cold rain falls as they hurry home, hand-in-hand.

When they get home, they hang their soaking wet jackets to dry by the kitchen radiator, and curl up on the couch in the living room. The food is hot, but it's not enough to warm their still frozen limbs. When the tin foil swans are empty and their stomachs full, Alice heads into the bathroom and draws a hot bath.

"Hey Bella, you want the whole luxury bubble bath thing as usual, right?" Alice shouts over the sounds of streaming water.

Bella rises from the couch and pads over to the bathroom. Alice is bent over the tub, checking the temperature. They've bathed together since they were little kids, emptying half of their mothers' bubble bath bottles every time. Bella remembers countless times creating foam beards and bubble hair-dos and having regular foam wars ending with water all over the floor and stern reprimands from their parents.

Something tells Bella that bathing together now will be quite different, and that the foam and its concealing properties might be a relief. Considering all the times they've seen each other naked, and that they've even done more than just looking, she shouldn't be this nervous. But it's a completely new thing now. She wants so much more, but isn't sure if she can handle it.

"Yes, foam would be nice..." she answers, watching Alice's round behind and the exposed skin over her jeans. As Alice reaches for the bottle of bubble bath, Bella notices the edges of a black and white tattoo running from the side of her lower back, across her waist, and disappearing under her tee. Bella realizes she has no idea when she got the tattoo, what it looks like, or what it represents, and she's momentarily ashamed of the lack of interest she has shown of her friend's life for so many years.

When the tub is filled up, Alice stands and turns around, facing Bella.

"So... you want to hop in first, or should I?" she asks, hesitantly. Alice doesn't really know how to do this. They always used to bathe together, sitting on opposite sides in the tub splashing water at each other, but this almost-but-not-entirely-lovers thing they've got going messes with her head and makes her more insecure than she's used to. With anyone less important she wouldn't have hesitated. But this is Bella. Bella means a lot to her, and she senses the nervousness from her very clearly. She's on the verge of telling Bella she can bathe alone if she wants when she finally answers.

"Why don't we take it together?"

Alice smiles in relief and nods.

"Together."

They keep their eyes locked as they start to undress, mirroring each other's movements and slowly removing one piece of clothing after the other. Bella's brown eyes are the safest place to watch, because Alice is afraid that if her eyes wander further down, she'll not be able to look away. She remembers Bella's smooth, pale skin, her soft breasts and dark pink nipples - they are ingrained in her mind and in the nerve endings of her hands and tongue.

Jeans are unbuttoned, slid down and left in a pile on the floor, tees are slowly lifted and tossed aside, and eventually there is nothing left but underwear. Bella's eyes flicker down as Alice takes a step forward and hooks her thumbs in the hem of Bella's plain, white panties and starts to pull them down. Something glints between Alice's face and belly, and Bella draws in a breath when she realizes she's caught a glimpse of a nipple piercing.

They lose eye contact, and Alice takes in Bella's body as she slowly kneels in front of her, easing the panties down her legs. She's thinner than Alice remembers, but the softness of her breasts and smoothness of her skin are still there. And then she realizes that Bella is smooth everywhere - the small, cute triangle of dark hair she remembers is gone, and she's eye-level with the prettiest female sex she's ever seen. She wants to bury her nose in it, taste it, and feel the skin against her tongue, but she can't. Not yet, anyway.

Bella sighs and closes her eyes. She wants to take a closer look at Alice's piercings, but the sight of Alice kneeling in front of her is too much and she feels her ears and cheeks heat in a strange combination of embarrassment and desire. Her hands find Alice's head and she has to fight the urge to press herself against Alice's face. Instead, she pulls her up gently, bringing Alice back to standing. Bella opens her eyes again and meet Alice's. They are filled with questions and longing, and they match how Bella feels inside.

"Turn around," she whispers, and Alice complies, turning her back to Bella. Her fingers touch the tattoo she only glimpsed earlier, and traces the contours on her skin. It's a stylized black shape, its lines curling and forming a figure she doesn't recognize until she takes a step back. It's a swan, and where it's neck cranes around her waist another shape begins that reaches up along Alice's side. Bella lifts Alice's arm, tilts her head and follows the lines with her eyes, and then suddenly she sees it. The curls form a tiger lily, Alice's favorite flower.

"It's beautiful," she whispers. "What does it mean?"

"The lily is for me. The swan... Well, the swan is for you."

Bella looks at it again and swallows hard, letting go of Alice's arm.

"It's for me? You did that for me?"

Alice turns around again and meet Bella's eyes.

"Yes, I did. Well, I did it for me, too."

Steam is rising from the hot tub, surrounding them in warmth, and yet Alice feels her skin pebble as she watches Bella's eyes trail over her body, lingering a bit on her naked breasts and then continuing down. Alice is a bit self conscious about taking her panties off, seeing as Bella is bare and she is not. She worries that Bella will be put off by her hair, even though it's neatly trimmed and some is shaved off. She takes a deep breath and shimmies out of her underwear, then quickly takes Bella's hand and steps into the hot tub. She sinks down in the foamy water, and Bella follows, placing herself on the opposite side like she used to.

The distance is both distressing and comforting, it gives them time to breath and collect themselves, but it also emphasizes their need to be closer. The hot water engulfs them and relaxes their bodies, and they both lean their heads back and close their eyes. They sit like that for a while - quietly - barely moving. Bella is thinking about the way Alice's breast brushed against her arm as she took her hand, and how it would feel pressed against her own. Alice is wondering how Bella's bare sex feels, and wishes that when she knelt before her, she would have pulled her closer instead of urging her up again.

"Bella, do you want me to wash your hair like I did when we were kids?" Alice asks suddenly.

Bella breaks out in a smile and opens her eyes.

"Really, you want to do that?"

"Sure! Your injured hand is still weak, right? Come on over here." Alice sits upright, sliding as far back as she can in the tub, as Bella dips her head to wet her hair. She separates her legs and bends them, exposing her knees above the water. Bella turns around and scoots backwards, splashing water out on the bathroom floor, and positions herself between Alice's knees with her arms around them.

Bella leans her head back. Alice works the shampoo into her hair, gently untangles it and massages her scalp. Her hands are sending shivers down Bella's spine that settle somewhere deep inside her.

"Lean forward," Alice murmurs, and Bella complies. Alice gathers her hair and pulls it to the side, letting it drop over her shoulder before squirting soap into her hands. Bella's muscles are more tense than she's been aware of, and Alice's soapy hands are soothing her as they knead her neck and shoulders.

"Now lean back."

Bella slides down a bit, leaning against Alice's upper body. Alice's breasts are pressed against her back, and when she concentrates she can feel the piercings against her skin. Her fingers itch to touch them, and she wants to feel the nipples harden as she plays with them. Her blood rushes to her sex, making it swell and throb heavily. Alice forms her hands into a scoop and uses them to pour water over Bella's shoulders. She watches as it trickles down over Bella's chest, leaving wet trails on her skin and rinsing away the foam. A dribble of lather gets caught on her nipple, and without even thinking about it, Alice gently brushes it away with her thumb.

Bella swallows as her nipples harden. She has to restrain herself as to not press her chest against Alice's hands. The throb between her legs is increasing, and she sinks down a bit, lowering her hands into the water under the cover of the bath foam. The release she needs feels like it's out of reach, so she covers her sex in an attempt to hide her lust, to suppress it with the pressure of her hands.

Alice smiles. She can't see what Bella's hands are doing beneath the bubbles, but the movement tells her where they are, and what they are doing. She wants to reach down and join Bella, to help give her release. She wants to find out how Bella moves her fingers when she pleases herself, if it's the same as when they last touched in that way. Alice wants to learn and mimic the actions to see if she can still please her, and she wants Bella to explore her in the same way. So much time has passed since their youthful experiments, and Alice knows more about her own body and its needs now. She suspects the same goes for Bella, and she is impatient to discover in what ways it has changed.

Peeking down over Bella's shoulder, Alice wraps her arms around Bella's upper body.

"You have changed, Babybelle. You're thinner. Should I be worried?"

Bella snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah I know, my boobs are smaller. I've heard that before. Edward suggested I get a boob job."

Even though Bella tries to hide it behind a sarcastic tone, Alice can still hear the hurt in her voice.

"That's not what I meant... And you don't need a boob job. Your boobs are perfect. They look very... touch friendly."

"Are they? Touch friendly, I mean?"

"I don't know... I need to check first. May I?" Alice asks, trying to mask her need to touch Bella in a joke, but failing miserably.

Her question changes the atmosphere from nervous playfulness into a nascent sensuality.

"Yeah, you can check..." Bella murmurs softly, thankful that this beating around the bush seems to finally come to an end. She raises her chest a little, exposing her breasts above the water. The air is chilly compared to the warm water, making her skin break out in goosebumps and her nipples pucker. Bella smirks. Alice is right, and Edward was wrong. Her boobs are fine, and she doesn't need a boob job. The bubbles have almost disappeared, and when she looks down she sees her own naked body, enveloped by Alice's slender arms and legs.

Alice's hands rest on Bella's stomach. Bella covers them with her own, and in one, joint movement, they move their hands from her abdomen and up over her chest, falling to rest on her breasts. They sit like that for a few seconds, barely breathing, until Bella removes her hands and slowly lowers them under the water again. Alice cups Bella's breasts gently in her hands, strokes the nipples with her thumbs, and pinches them lightly. Bella moans quietly. Her hands search for Alice under the water and finds her thighs. As Alice move her fingers over Bella's breasts, Bella caresses the inside of her thighs from the knees and as far up as she can reach.

Alice shivers. Her skin is sensitive, and Bella's fingers create a delicious burn in their wake. She slides down an inch and presses herself against Bella's back, hoping that Bella realizes the impact her movements have on her, and that they are as intentional as she wishes. Her view of Bella's body under the water blurs as the surface ripples by their motions. Alice rests her chin against Bella's shoulder, watching her nipples as they peek up above the water. She blows gently on them, and the gust of air causes them to pucker again.

Bella giggles softly, turns her head and kisses Alice on the cheek.

"Are they that fascinating? It's like you've never seen nipples before, Alice."

Alice hums and nods.

"I have. But it's been awhile since I've seen yours, and I've missed them. And yes, I find nipples very fascinating. I might need to take a closer look again, actually."

"I believe that can be arranged. But I really think we should get out of the tub now, because the water is getting cold."

"It is? I haven't noticed."

"Oh, shut it."

Bella stands up. Water is dripping from her body, and Alice looks up at her round cheeks. She raises her hand and traces the crease between Bella's thigh and her bottom before trailing her fingers down along the back of her leg. Bella reaches for a towel and steps out of the tub, leaving Alice with her hand mid-air.

"Hey, what happened to the lovely leg I was feeling up?" Alice says with pretended indignation.

"It's right here. Come and get it, if you like it that much."

Alice smiles. The snarky Bella she remembers from the past is coming out to play, and she likes it. This is the Bella that barely no one knew except for Alice, the one that Alice secretly fell in love with.

"Is that a challenge? Because it sounds a lot like it."

"Maybe..." Bella wiggles her eyebrows at Alice as she jumps out of the bathtub, splashing water all over the floor before throwing her wet arms around Bella.

"Hey, don't dry yourself on me. Get your own towel!" Bella laughs. She pushes Alice away and throws a towel at her before running out of the bathroom. Alice grins and slowly dries herself off, before stealing out in the hallway. These cat-and-mouse games used to drive their parents crazy when they were kids, as they usually ended up with full-scale pillow-fights and both girls covered in feathers.

"Oh Babybelle, where are you? You have a leg that belongs to me..." Alice sings.

She peeks into the bedroom. Bella is standing on the other side of the bed, leaning forward with her hands on the bed, smiling expectantly. Her towel is wrapped like a dress around her body and tucked down in her cleavage. Alice pushes the door open and leans her naked body against the door frame.

"Well, that took you a mighty long time," Bella says, trying not to stare too much at Alice and those alluring nipple piercings.

"Why, you missed me?"

"Not really, but it seems like you're not as attached to my leg as you made out."

"Nah, I have my own leg. I can feel that up instead."

"Yeah? Can I watch?"

Alice bursts out in laughter and runs around the bed. She manages to catch Bella's foot as she tries to leap over the bed to the other side, and pulls her back, causing Bella to fall flat on her stomach in a fit of giggles.

Bella squirms as Alice climbs up on her and sits down on her behind. Alice's knees are placed on both sides of her hips, and Bella can feel the tickle of soft hair and a slight wetness pressed against her ass cheeks. Alice leans forward and whispers in Bella's ears.

"Do you give up?"

"Never!" Bella's answer is muffled by the mattress. She wants Alice to stay on top of her forever. Or she can be on top of Alice. Either way works, as long as they both are naked.

Alice tickles her sides and Bella squeals.

"Do you give up?"

"I do, I do! I give up!"

As soon as Alice stops tickling her, Bella relaxes. She stretches her arms to the sides, and Alice notices how thin her injured wrist is compared to the healthy one. She climbs off Bella, lies down beside her, and examines her wrist carefully. The skin is pale, almost blue, and her veins are clearly visible.

"Shit, I shouldn't have tickled you like that... What if I'd hurt your wrist?"

"I'm not that fragile, Alice."

"But still... I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

Bella turns her hand around and laces her fingers into Alice's. She feels much more secure than just a few hours ago, now that she's sure that Alice's need matches her own. She can't help but wonder if Alice has experienced other women, and if she's going to compare Bella to them. Alice is the only woman she's ever been intimate with, and she hopes she won't disappoint.

"Come here," Alice whispers, and Bella scoots closer, edging one leg in between Alice's. Alice loosens the towel around Bella's chest. It falls open, and Bella closes her eyes as Alice runs the back of her hand lightly across her breasts.

Alice leans in, placing soft kisses on her face. Bella opens her mouth, searching for Alice's lips, and nibbles gently on them when she finds them.

"Babybelle? Will you love me a bit?"

"I love you a lot."

"I meant a bit more physical... but I don't want to push you. You have to show me how far you want to go."

Alice has always loved women as much as she loves men - maybe even more. She doesn't care what sizes they come in, to her, they are all beautiful. She loves their soft mouths and the sweet way they kiss. She loves breasts, their soft roundness and the way the pert nipples feel against her tongue. And their sexes... no matter if they're bare, like Bella's, or covered in soft hair, she loves them, too. The soft lips, the slick skin between them, the taste... She loves all of it.

"Okay..." Bella whispers. They stay like that for a while, their legs intertwined, breasts pressed against breasts, just holding each other. Lying next to Alice, the feeling of safety and love is so different compared to lying next to Edward. It makes her want more.

Bella withdraws an bit, putting some distance between them. The nipple piercings she noticed earlier is glinting in the soft bedroom light. She inches down so that she's on eye level with them, and slowly drags her lips over Alice's breast. The contrast between the soft skin and the hard steel is fascinating. A moan escapes Alice. Encouraged by her reaction, Bella takes Alice's nipple in her mouth and toys with the piercing, circling it with her tongue. Alice writhes on the bed. She begs her to do more, to suck harder, and as Bella grazes her nipple with her teeth, she gasps and presses her body against Bella's. Alice wants to slow down and go faster at the same time. She wants to stay in this moment forever and fast forward to the time when she can bury her fingers in Bella, lick slowly up and down each fold, circle her clit, and make her come on her fingers.

"Bella, I want to touch you. Please, let me touch you."

Bella lets go of her nipple, and Alice puts her hands on Bella's shoulders and pushes her over.

"Put your hands above your head."

Bella closes her eyes and lays still on the bed, her arms stretched out. Alice's hands explore Bella. Her fingertips drag across Bella's shoulders and trace her collarbones. She palms her breasts, amazed by how perfectly they still fit her hands. For every new move she makes, Alice keeps a close eye on Bella's face, making sure she's not going to fast, or taking it too far. Slowly, Alice reacquaints herself with Bella's body, once again getting to know her soft skin, the dip in her belly button, and the small swell on her stomach. Bella shivers as Alice's fingers gets closer to her sex, and Alice pauses.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you want me to quit."

Bella eyes are still closed, and a smile is playing on her lips.

"I don't think I'll want you to stop what you're doing anytime soon."

Bella's thighs are slightly parted. Alice moves down on the bed, caressing her legs all the way down to her feet. She places small kisses on Bella's ankles before slowly making her way up along her legs. By her knees, Alice pauses briefly, kissing their insides softly.

"Is it... Is this okay?"

Bella lifts her upper body, bracing her elbows against the mattress. She looks at Alice's pleading face between her legs, and without hesitating she spreads her knees wide.

"Are you sure?" Alice whispers.

The single nod from Bella is all she needs, and she turns her attention back to the smooth legs in front of her. Bella watches with hooded eyes as Alice kisses her way up the inside of her thighs. As she gets higher, Bella's legs start to quiver. The anticipation of Alice's tongue against her sex makes her buck her hips, trying to get closer to Alice and her mouth.

Alice smiles against Bella's skin.

"Eager, are we?"

"I'm sorry. Please..." Bella begs, closing her thighs around Alice's head.

Pushing her legs apart again, Alice moves closer. She breathes on Bella, sending shivers through her body and making her groan. Bella grabs Alice's hair, she wants to push her face down, forcing her to do more than just breathe. She needs touching, sucking, and friction. She wants tongue and fingers, to feel them move on the inside, and taste the outside.

And that's what Alice gives her, and then gets in return.

A few hours later, as they lay exhausted side by side, Bella turns to Alice.

"Alice? Thanks for taking me in, for letting me stay, and for... for this. I feel like I've come home."

Alice takes Bella's hand and puts it over her heart.

"Of course you're home. You've always lived in here."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review, they make my heart sing. Chapter 3 will be with you soon. Or maybe later. Well, probably later. But I promise, it WILL come. (Heh. I said come.)_**

**_Thank you Jennifer and FangMom for betaing!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Libbybelle, I'm sorry you had to wait so long! Thanks Jennifer for betaing._**

* * *

Another month passes by, and Bella's things find new homes in Alice's apartment. Bella's bras and panties next to Alice's in the drawer. Bella's toothbrush next to Alice's in the bathroom. Bella's jeans next to Alice's in the wardrobe. Bella's combat boots next to Alice's vans in the hallway.

When they drink their morning coffee, there is no question which cup Bella uses, because she's already got a favorite one. When they go to sleep, Bella has her own side of the bed, even though most nights they both end up in the middle. When they spoon, it's always with Bella's back against Alice's chest, and Alice's hand cupping Bella's breast.

Somehow, it's like they've never been apart; like the years Bella spent with Edward are nothing but a dream. For Alice, it feels like this is how life was supposed to be. For Bella, it's like a piece she didn't know she was missing is finally in place. The way that Bella fits into Alice's life is rare - not often do you find someone with whom everything just feels right.

Bella can tell by the way Alice talks about Jasper that she adores him. They spend a lot of time with Jasper in the bookshop, and she enjoys listening to their friendly teasing, their constant innuendos, and their perverted and sarcastic sense of humor. It took some time getting used to it. Jasper's way of looking earnest when joking threw her in the beginning. She never really knew if he was serious or jesting. Once Alice told her to watch his eyes and mouth, the small traces of a smile around them was clearly giving him away. Since then, she has furtively watched Jasper's face every day. So much of his emotions are expressed there. The thin lines around his eyes almost disappear when he's tired or sad. When he smiles or laughs, the lines deepen and make his whole face light up. The corners of his mouth almost invisibly curl up when there's a joke on its way, just to break out in a big smile once Bella or Alice catch on.

On more than one occasion, Bella catches Alice secretly watching Jasper with a smile on her lips. So yes, Bella clearly sees that Alice adores him - and that he is very fond of her, too. Oddly enough, it doesn't make her jealous. She's growing pretty fond of him, as well. She's still not comfortable enough to join them in their bantering, but sometimes she comes up with the perfect retort in her head, just to repress the comment at the last second. Only Alice has ever seen her snarky side, and she needs to feel a bit more secure before letting Jasper in on that little secret about her. She's always been shy, and from what she's learned from Edward, snarkiness isn't an attractive feature in a lady. According to him, it should therefore be suppressed at all times. She knows Jasper isn't like that, but it takes time to change what you've grown used to.

Slowly, but steadily, Bella shoves the memory of Edward to a place in her mind she seldom visits. She knows she's on borrowed time, and that soon she needs to make contact again. She still has his name - Bella Cullen - and she wants to give it back.

When she thinks of it, she realizes that's not the way it is, though. She doesn't want to _give_ him anything. She wants to _take_her own name back. Giving him his name back is just a fortunate side effect.

Bella wonders if Edward will make the inevitable divorce difficult, or if he'll be happy to get out of it. Even though she suspects he's been doing his fair share of bedding ladies while she's been away, she realizes how it must look from the outside.

There he is: the golden boy, the one everybody loves, the perfect man without flaws. And Bella: the awkward girl who seldom smiles, the fidgety one who bites her fingernails, the woman who shies away from social interactions and never knows what to say to anyone.

Of course, people will take his side.

Of course, no one will give her the benefit of the doubt.

Of course, half of their female acquaintances are lining up to "comfort" him.

Not that she minds. She just hopes he'll treat them better than he treated her.

Alice watches her, in secret. She wonders when Bella will fall apart - if Bella will fall apart. She, too, realizes a confrontation is inevitable. She just hopes she'll be there when it happens, to make sure Bella doesn't get hurt again, and to make sure that Edward doesn't manage to trick her back into their marriage. The way Alice sees it, Edward lost all rights to Bella's affection and forgiveness the moment he laid his hands on her. She's convinced it's just a matter of time before he turns up to claim his wife back. She just hopes she can show Bella that she has an alternative before that happens.

While Alice keeps an eye on Bella, Jasper observes them both. It's fascinating to him, this connection between them. It's like an invisible thread; an elastic band that pulls them back together with more force the further they are apart. He can't help but wonder how they managed to spend years not talking to each other. It's so obvious that they are meant to be.

He knew that already, of course. It's not like Alice's been secretive about her history with Bella. He knows pretty much everything there is to know about them, and he feels like he knew Bella even before he met her. She's a beautiful girl, although he's not sure she sees it. He can see her keeping herself in check, still worried about what people will think, even though those people - whoever they might be - are not around anymore. That makes him sad. She's broken, and he wants her to be whole again. He wishes he could show her that not all men are like Edward, but she's Alice's now, and it's not for him to mend her. He did a pretty good job at mending Alice, and in her he's found a friend for life. The least he could do is support Alice in doing the same for Bella.

The first day Jasper sees the tall man with the unruly hair standing outside the bookstore, he doesn't pay him much attention. The girls are out to get the dumplings they've ordered for lunch, and when they get back, the man is gone.

The second day, Jasper notices he's watching the girls through the windows, not paying attention to the window display at all. Alice and Bella are sorting books, oblivious to anything else but their discussion on whether to sort _Twilight _into romance or fantasy, and _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _into science fiction or humor.

The third day, Jasper catches sight of the man's tightly clenched fists and creased brows, and he gets worried. He makes his way to the back of the shop and finds Bella and Alice in the small storeroom, making out against the shelves while unpacking the latest load of donated second-hand books.

Jasper doesn't want to cause alarm, but feels he needs to warn them. There is no way to tell if this man is bad news, and he wants to make sure they get home safely, so he offers to walk them back to the apartment. Alice just laughs at him, telling him to take a chill pill, but Bella chews her lip and quietly asks what he looked like. As Jasper describes him, Alice and Bella fall quiet and look at each other.

"What?" Jasper says. "Do you know who he is?"

Bella sighs. Her borrowed time is up. Edward's found her, and she doesn't know if he'll try to take her back, or let her go. Either way, it's not for him to decide. This is her life, and she's responsible for it. She can only hope he'll let go easily, without trying to poison her with his usual condescending looks and demeaning words. She looks down at herself, knowing he's not going to approve of her clothes, her messy ponytail, and her lack of make-up. She can already hear his voice in the back of her mind, like she used to do every time they were going out.

_"Are you going to wear that?" _

_"Tanya has that exact same dress, but it fits her better." _

_"Why don't you go and put on some make-up before we leave." _

_"Can you please try to walk like a woman in those heels?"_

Bella shakes her head to rid herself of the unpleasant reminders of her old life, and then turns to Jasper.

"The way you described him... it sounds like Edward."

Jasper nods slowly, pondering their situation.

"What are we expecting of him? Is he going to make a scene? Is he violent? Do we need to call the police, or do we think he just wants to talk?"

As Bella stands in the small storeroom, watching the concerned faces of her friends, she realizes that she's not alone in this anymore. Jasper said _we_. He said, "What are _we _expecting of him?", not "What are _you_expecting of him?" In Jasper's mind, this is something that concerns them all, not just Bella. Alice has taken a protective stance, covering the storeroom door with her body just in case Edward would enter the shop. Alice knows she's not strong enough to protect Bella physically, should it come to that, but the least she can do is to hide her from his view.

When the doorbell jingles, they freeze.

"Stay in here," Jasper says, before he walks back out in the bookshop. Alice and Bella push the door slightly open, listening closely. Their view from there is limited to the the young adult section, and if it is Edward out there, as they are suspecting, chances are he won't come there anyway. He always made fun of Bella when she was reading those kinds of books. "Aren't you too old for that nonsense?" he used to say, and then follow up with, "Oh well, I guess it's a matter of maturity and sophistication."

Jasper's friendly voice floats through the air. If he's suspicious, he does a great job hiding it.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Not really, I was just passing by and thought it looked interesting. You have a lot of books here."

That is most definitely Edward's voice.

"I do," Jasper answers. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. So, all of these are second hand books? It must be hard running a shop like this all on your own. Do you have anyone to help you?"

Bella can hear the prying tone in his voice. It's the same one he used when he was trying to make her slip and say something he could pick a fight about.

"I run it with a friend of mine, Alice. She's here somewhere."

"But really, just two people taking care of all these books... You must need help from time to time."

Still that inquisitive and insinuating voice.

Jasper's answer is guarded, yet friendly.

"We do. Sometimes our friend works a few hours."

"I see. Well, I have to leave. Maybe I'll drop by another day and meet this Alice and her friend."

"You do that. Have a nice day, sir," Jasper says curtly.

The doorbell jingles again, and the shop falls quiet.


End file.
